


Stay

by viiemzee



Series: The Insurance One-Shot Trilogy [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Loss. Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Sarah hadn't expected herself to be disappointed that Delphine had flown all the way from Minnesota to Toronto just to win Cosima back. The fact that she had managed was besides the post, Sarah just had never known herself to be jealous over a person she had used for sex.

Well…that wasn't entirely true. She hadn't used Cosima. Maybe at first she had, when they had both been consumed by loneliness and dizzy with alcohol. But the second time felt a little less frantic. The third time was better. The fourth time felt like she was rediscovering something else entirely.

She shouldn't feel this way. Not over a clone. Not over her genetic identical. But god damn of Cosima didn't make her feel a little bit warm inside.

She didn't expect herself to be disappointed when she was greeted in the morning by Cosima and Delphine walking into the apartment hand in hand, laughing about something. She looked up at them and quickly back down at the bowl of cereal Felix had forced her to eat.

"Hey, Sarah," Cosima called innocently, shrugging off her jacket and slinging it over the back of the sofa, Delphine mirroring her. "You alright? Look a little bit…well…worse than usual."

"Very funny."

"No, I mean it. You alright?" Cosima asked, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to catch her attention enough to make her look at her. "You sick?"

"No, just tired. Not getting much sleep since, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Cosima mumbled, and Sarah finally found the courage to look at her. The rather subtle after-shine on Cosima's skin was evidence that she wasn't getting much sleep either, but in a completely more productive way than she was, for sure. Her eyes involuntarily went down to Cosima's neck, and she tore them away at the sight of a purpling bruise right in the space between her shoulder and her neck.

"You guys spent the night at a hotel or something?"

"Yeah, back at the room I got," Cosima answered, a puzzled tone creeping into her voice at the sudden conversation change. "But, enough about that. Sarah, we're going to find Kira, OK? I promise."

Sarah didn't feel the need to answer, she just nodded, and felt Cosima squeeze her shoulder lightly and lean forward to kiss her gently on her temple. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling every fiber in her being remember, with vivid clarity, the way Cosima's lips had felt against her own, and she sighed.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?"

"No, stay," Sarah answered, opening her eyes to look back at Cosima, trying to plead with her with anything but words.  _I'm lonely, I hate being here alone. Just stay even if you have to keep the blonde here with you_. "I'm tired of being alone."

"Alright."

It wasn't what she had been hoping for – she never equated Delphine into anything related to them – but at least Cosima was here. That was a bit better.

 


End file.
